A code Lyoko Short Story A Normal Day
by kh axle roxas
Summary: Based off a true event I wrote this shot story to figure out from you the reader s what i should have done differently. ulrich goes swimming and sees this beautiful girl and finaly works up the courage to to talk to her but things sort of goes worng.


A Code Lyoko FanFiction

A Normal Day

NOTE: This is based off a true event that has happened not long ago read this and tell me what should have been done differently.

Also I'm in the middle of the feed part 2 chapter still sry it took so long.

It was a normal day for our friends, after finally prying Ulrich Stern form his bedroom they decided to hang at the pool.

"Come on buddy you need to get out and socialize more." Said Odd Dellarobia stepping into his swimming trunks.

"He's right, the only time we see you hanging out with anyone is when you come over to my place, and it's very rare that we see you at the pool." Commented Jeremy Belpois placing his glasses on the book shelf.

Ulrich Sighed and thought to himself, (I guess I should go otherwise they won't shut up hell I already can tell…this is going to be like any normal day and just a waste of my time.) Well that's what he thought at least.

…

So here they are four friends at the Maribella pool goofing off and talking about the latest album of the sub sonics. (this is so pointless.) Ulrich was about to get out but then his eyes spotted a beautiful girl with long flowing black hair chilling in the hot tub. She was wearing a black lace top and bottom.

She wasn't alone either, sitting in the hot tub alongside her was another girl this one wearing an all pink bathing suit and with a head of pink hair.

They both were dinking out of red solo cups what Ulrich imagined could be alcohol judging by their attitudes towards each other.

Though drinking any sort of alcohol in the pools at the apartment is prohibited unless you're smart enough to disguise the drink.

(Whoa she looks beautiful, should I maybe go over there and say something? (no wait she's probably already with some already…then again…) Ulrich surveyed his surroundings and saw that everyone else were couples but these girls were just to them self's joking around.

(Crap I can't do this without help.) Ulrich swam to Odd and Jeremy who were now joking around with other people. "Hey Odd I need some h…" "So I say to the guy that's not a cow that's my wife Sam, Ah Ha ha ha!" (Tsk he's too busy joking around.) Ulrich grimaced at odds lack of sense of humor and looked towards Jeremy, but thought better of it seeing as he looked like he never had any experiences with this sort of thing as well.

Ulrich took a deep breath and thought too himself, (Ok I guess I'm on my own.);and swam up to the two girls.

The girls noticed this and smiled as Ulrich let out his first words to them.

"Uh hi I'm Ulrich."

They both continued to smile then they started giggling which Had Ulrich kind of feeling like it was a stupid decision until;

"Hi Ulrich I'm Yumi and this is my friend Aelita." The one with the pink hair waved smiling.

(Maybe this could go somewhere after all.) He contemplated to himself.

"Listen uh…do you mmmaybe want to… you know do something together some time?" Ulrich was now blushing and had his hand scratching at the back of his head beginning to think if he should back off.

Yumi and her friend snickered and she patted him on the top of the head stating; "sorry but I may be a little too old for you."

Ulrich sputtered out to her that he was 20 and that there was no problem with it, but as he was answering he was becoming more unstable by the second.

Yumi smiled shaking her head while looking down and replied with; "It might, because I'm 27 so yeah."

Ulrich was completely clueless now. (Huh wait what's the big deal 27 20 were both in our 20's so then how can that be a problem?)

By now, Ulrich caught Aelita staring intently at him so he smiled shyly.

"Wait how did you say you were?" Aelita asked unable to erase the smirk .

"I'm 20 going on 21."

"Really how soon?"

"This December Actually."

"Oh ok."

Ulrich turned around and finally spotted Jeremy and Odd approaching them. (Tsk now you guys come over to help a little late don't you think?) ulrich thought scowling at them.

"Hey Ulrich whatcha doing all the way over here?" Odd asked then his eyes glanced at the two girls. "Ooooh I see Ulrich finally grew a pair and not chicken out." Odd commented with a slap to Ulrich's back.

"I take it you guys are related?"; Aelita asked.

"Oh yeah, uhh their my friends Jeremy and Odd."

"So do you all live here too?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah we do, I live on the purple side of the complex and they both live on the green side." Odd answered as his smug look was getting more and more ridiculous.

"Oh coo so uh how old are you two?" Yumi asked taking a sip of her beverage.

"I'm 15 and Jeremy's 14."

"Yeah way too old for both of you."

"what do you mean?"

Now both girls cracked up laughing until Aelita decided to give them an answer. "Well I'm 24 and my friend Yumi is 27."

"Oh…heh oops sorry I had no idea really, it's just that you both look much younger than what you claim to be." Odd pointed out.

"Yeah and I don't feel like going to jail." Yumi added.

Ulrich looked down feeling embarrassed then Yumi spoke again.

"How ever I will give your friend Ulrich here props for coming over and talking to us first…that was very brave of you." Yumi raised her hand as an indicator for Ulrich to high five her so he did.

"so then are also with guys already?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you see any of us hugging on any guys because Ulich noticed it right away otherwise he may have never even thought to approach us." Aelita pointed out.

Jeremy remained silent.

"Hey do you drink?" Yumi offered her cup to Ulrich.

"Well I do occasionally like parties but not allot."

"Here you can have a sip of mine."

Ulrich refused at first but Yumi insisted it would be {cool} so he accepted.

"How is it?"

"It tastes pretty good like punch."

"Well yes it is punch but also with some tequila."

As time passed, conversations began about school, and what they wanted in the future, cars etc until; "So you both are teens still does that mean you're still virgins?" Aelita asked unable to help herself from her curiosity.

"Well I'm sure as hell not but Jeremy and Ulrich are." As Odd pointed to Ulrich, he sank partly under water wanting to not come to this particular subject. (Why god among other things to talk about why did this subject appear.?

"Oh we already kind of figured that one out judging by his approach. " Yumi said as she smiled at Ulrich and giggled as he tried hiding his face.

(god can this get any more weird?) As if on cue Yumi asked the most vulgar and embarrassing question Ulrich had never expected.

"You know if you want Ulrich I could take you're virginity."

Ulrich nearly choked on the water as this was said and contemplated partly yes this could be my chance but the other half gave the politically correct answer in situations like this.

"Uh sorry but…Uh we really don't know each other that well enough…to do something …like that." Ulrich was blushing all shades of red now. (Crap she's probably joking so I might of said something stupid.)

Odd being the way he is had to add in; "Oooh Ulrich you were gona get some man why are you denying that request.? Yumi spoke to Ulrich again this time with sensuality in her tone.

"It's ok we don't have to know each other for me to take you're virginity."

"Wait could you be a cougar?" Aelita asked smirking along with Yumi.

Ulrich blushed, (what does that mean crap I'm totally lost.)

Judging by his expression they both gawked and gasped. "you telling me you don't understand what that means?; Aelita asked laughing.

"no I'm sorry…should I?"

"Are you into older women?" Yumi asked smirking more.

"Oh well yeah kind of, Is there a problem with that?"

"no not at all."

Odd patted Ulrich on the back and said under his breath; "don't worry man I'll tell you latter."

(Ok this is getting nowhere maybe I should see if II can get a means to contact her somehow.) "so do you have a facebook account?"

"Yeah I do but I don't feel entirely comfortable handing my account to you." Yumi responded laughing.

(Crap did that come out wrong?) "No I uh meant that in a way so we could contact…" his voice trailed off. (Forget it never mind.)

Well it's getting late we should go home Ulrich." Jeremy said as he and odd stepped out of the pool.

"Ok well I got to go yumi um see you around I guess."

"See ya."

"Bye"

(That was a total disaster.) Ulrich thought as he walked back home. (hmm might as well write this event into my note book and see what people on thinks I should have done for future references.

END.


End file.
